ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lego Dimensions 2: Back To The Multiverse
Lego Dimensions 2: Back To The Multiverse is a Lego science fiction action-adventure video game, and sequel to Lego Dimensions developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, for the Playstation 4, Playstation 5, Xbox One, Xbox Project Scarlett, Nintendo Switch, & PC. Synopsis Plot The plot of the story will be taking place right after the first game's story, with a new threat. It's up to Batman, Wyldstyle, & Gandalf and the Multiverse to stop this new evil villain from taking over the multiverse. Gameplay The gameplay will be like the first game, but the combat will change a bit. and an Online feature was been added where you can play with other players worldwide. Modes Story Mode, Battle mode (will have stages and modes from the previous games, as well as new stages from new franchises), Race Mode (Race against your friends in an all new mode, using ground vehicles), Online mode (explore adventure worlds, battle mode, & race mode with players all around the world). Returning Franchises All the franchises from the first game. all the characters & adventure worlds from the previous game can be playable in Lego Dimensions 2. New Franchises Spongebob Squarepants, The Fast & The Furious, Star Wars, Marvel Comics, ALF, How To Train Your Dragon, Looney Tunes, Disney, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Mortal Kombat, Overwatch, Crash Bandicoot, Garfield, The Flintstones, Yogi Bear, Toy Story, Jurassic Park, Shrek., Lego Nexo Knights. Starter Pack Playable Characters * Spongebob Squarepants * Iron Man * Luke Skywalker Vehicle * Luke's X-Wing Purchasable Packs Level Packs The Fast & Furious Level Pack * Dominic Toretto * 1970 Dodge Charger R/T * 1961 Chevrolet Impala Sport Coupe * Fast & Furious Crash Bandicoot Level Pack * Crash Bandicoot * Crash's Kart (From Crash Team Racing) * Aku Aku * Crash Bandicoot: Cortex's Revenge Toy Story Level Pack * Woody * Bullseye * Green Army Men * Woody's Grand Adventure Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Level Pack * Leonardo * Turtle Blimp * Turtle Glider * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 Team Packs Mortal Kombat Team Pack * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Kunai * Ice Bomb Mickey Mouse Team Pack * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Mickey's Car * Minnie's Car Looney Tunes Team Pack * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * ACME TNT * ACME Jet Bike (Kit) Marvel Team Pack * Black Widow * Spider-Man * S.H.I.E.L.D. Motorcycle * Spider-Buggy Star Wars Team Pack * Rey * Kylo Ren * Rey's Speeder * Kylo's Tie-Silencer Star Wars Team Pack 2 * Han Solo * Chewbacca * Millennium Falcon * AT-ST Overwatch Team Pack * Tracer * Winston * Payload (Vehicle) * Barrier Projector Overwatch Team Pack 2 * Widowmaker * Reaper * Grappling Hook * Doomfist's Gauntlet Shrek Team Pack * Shrek * Donkey * Onion Carriage * Dragon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Team Pack * Raphael * Donatello * Patrol Buggy * Turtle Mech Fun Packs How To Train Your Dragon Fun Pack * Hiccup * Toothless Lego Nexo Knights Fun Pack * Clay Moorington * Nexo Shield Star Wars Fun Pack * Darth Vader * Vader's Tie Fighter Star Wars Fun Pack 2 * Leia Organa * R2-D2 Spongebob Squarepants Fun Pack * Patrick Star * Patrick's Rock (Vehicle) Marvel Fun Pack * Captain America * Captain America's Motorcycle Toy Story Fun Pack * Buzz Lightyear * RC Garfield Fun Pack * Garfield * Couch (Vehicle) ALF Fun Pack * ALF * ALF's spaceship The Flintstones Fun Pack * Fred Flintstone * Flintstone's car Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fun Pack * Michelangelo * Shellraiser Yogi Bear Fun Pack * Yogi Bear * Pic-A-Nic Basket Jurassic Park Fun Pack * Alan Grant * Jurassic Park Jeep Voice Cast For New Playable Characters * Iron Man - Adrian Pasdar * Spongebob Squarepants - Tom Kenny * Luke Skywalker - Lloyd Floyd * Darth Vader - Matt Sloan * Crash Bandicoot - Jess Harnell * Patrick Star - Bill Fagerbakke * Han Solo - John Armstrong * Chewbacca - Peter Mayhew (used voice clips) * Leia Organa - Anna Graves * Woody - Tom Hanks * Buzz Lightyear - Tim Allen * Mickey Mouse - Bret Iwan * Minnie Mouse -TBA * Bugs Bunny - Eric Bauza * Daffy Duck - Eric Bauza * Dominic Toretto - Vin Diesel * Leonardo - Seth Green * Raphael - Sean Astin * Donatello - Rob Paulsen * Michelangelo Greg Cipes * Scorpion - Ron Yuan * Sub-Zero - Steve Blum * Black Widow - Laura Bailey * Spider-Man - Robbie Daymond * Rey - Daisy Ridley * Kylo Ren - Adam Driver * Tracer - Cara Theobold * Winston - Crispin Freeman * Widowmaker - Chloe Hollings * Reaper - Keith Ferguson * Fred Flintstone - Jeff Bergman * Garfield - Frank Welker * Yogi Bear - Dan Aykroyd * ALF - Paul Fusco * Shrek - Mike Myers * Donkey - Eddie Murphy * Hiccup - Jay Baruchel * Captain America - Roger Craig Smith * Clay Moorington - Giles Panton * Alan Grant - Sam Neill Notes/Trivia * This will be the first time Disney and the Warner Brothers crossing over in LEGO form. * The Mortal Kombat Elements from the censored version of the first Mortal Kombat and Mortal Kombat VS. DC Universe will be used in this game in order to avoid a T for Teen rating. * Lego Dimensions 2 introduces Big-Figs as playable characters, like Winston. * Even thought Jurassic Park & Jurassic World as in the same universe, Jurassic Park will have a Adventure World of it's own. * Troy Baker, Elizabeth Banks, & Tom Kane reprise their roles as Batman, Wyldstyle, & Gandalf. as well as actors who played their characters from the previous games. * New characters can interact with old characters. * for Kylo Ren, his default appearance will be mask, but there will be an option to have him unmasked. Category:LEGO Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:LEGO video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Traveller Tales games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 5 Category:PC games Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Star Wars Category:Marvel Category:Looney Tunes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Overwatch Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Garfield Category:The Flintstones Category:Yogi Bear Category:Toy Story Category:Shrek Category:Jurassic Park Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Powerangersfan24's ideas